Stuck
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Rory and Logan find themselves stuck in an elevator together. Set shortly after the series finale.


**A/N:** This is just a short little one shot I came up with a few days ago. I would love it if you would review, and if you haven't yet, go check out my new story "One Last Chance".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls

**Timeline: **This story is set a little while after the series finale. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Stuck**

Rory had just finished up another interview at yet another newspaper. It had been a long couple of weeks, she was tired of getting her hopes up, and just she wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with her mom with way more food than either of them could ever possibly consume.

"Hold the elevator!" Someone shouted from across the hall. The doors were starting to close, and she only caught a glimpse of the man's shaggy blond hair before she reluctantly sighed and stuck her hand out to stop the door from closing. It was the polite thing to do, even if it delayed her departure from the building for a few extra seconds. It wasn't until after he was already inside that she realized she recognized the voice of the man who was running late, and she suddenly wished that she had been selfish and let the door close on him, if only to save herself from discomfort. Because the man in the elevator beside her was not a stranger from the office that would probably never hire her, it was Logan.

There was an awkward silence as they both realized who the other person one. Both of them were facing forward, each periodically stealing a quick glance to the side to see the other one. Neither new quite what to say. After a few more moments of nothing but annoying elevator music, Logan finally spoke up.

"Hey, Rory," He finally whispered as he nervously pushed his hair out of his face. "How have you been."

"Good, Logan," Rory politely responded, still not daring to make actual eye contact with her ex boyfriend. She knew she should ask him how he was back, but quite frankly, she was all out of politeness for the day. A few more awkward moments passed, her eyes never straying from the numbers at the top of the elevator that were slowly but surely moving down from 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3...and then it stopped. It just stopped. The cold floor beneath them jolted, and the elevator stopped moving. They both knew what happened, and they both knew they were screwed. They were stuck. In an elevator. Together.

"Seriously?" Rory questioned out loud, banging her hand on the wall in front of her, "This is just perfect, absolutely perfect."

"No need to panic, I'm sure they'll have it up and running again soon. This actually happens all the time," Logan assured her. Rory was still leaning forward, resting against the elevator wall, clearly looking down. Instinctively, Logan reached out to comfort her, but she pushed him away before he had a chance.

"I don't need your sympathy Logan, I just need to get out of here," Rory practically shouted, stumbling backwards and almost falling against the metal bar along the side of the elevator behind her.

"Whoa, calm down," Logan stepped back, throwing his hands up in the air, "I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help," She insisted as she tightly folded her arms against her chest. She wasn't having a good day, and this just wasn't making it any better.

"I know you don't, Rory," Logan sighed, "Trust me, I know."

Not sure how to respond, and not really wanting to say anything anyway, Rory simply opted not to and instead plopped herself down on the ground. She rested in the corner, pulling her purse on top of her lap and checking her cell phone once only to become disappointed and throw it back into her bag.

"Yeah, the cell phones don't work in the elevators," Logan told her, "No one can quite figure out why, though."

"Well isn't that just great," Rory rolled her eyes.

"That's what I love about this place though," Logan told her, "All the weird little quirks."

"I thought you were supposed to be in San Francisco," She said flatly, pulling her knees up against her chest and resting the back of her head against the wall.

"I am," He told her, "But I had a meeting here. I actually do a lot of business with them. What are you here for? Applying for a job?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rory muttered.

"Excuse me?" Logan protested, "You know, I know we didn't end on the best of terms, but you don't have to treat me like this."

"I'm sorry," Rory took a second to take a deep breathe, "I'm just not having a good day, and this was the icing on the cake. You're the only person here for me to take it out on."

"Yeah, it's easy to take your anger out on someone who you're already mad at," Logan retorted.

"I'm not mad at you, Logan," Rory sighed. "I'm just disappointed."

"Disappointed in me for what?" He asked her.

"For giving me that stupid ultimatum and not having the guts to try to make it work after I turned down your proposal," Rory explained, "I just wasn't ready to get married. But I still wanted to be in a relationship with you."

"Well, I thought we were ready," Logan told her as he sat down on the opposite side of the small square room.

"It takes two to tango," Rory said as she anxiously ran her fingers through her hair. "Jeez, how long is it going to take to fix this?"

"I'd give them a good 5 to 10 more minutes," Logan told her, at which she responded with an exasperated sigh. "And you're right, by the way, it wasn't just up to me to decide if we were ready or not. I shouldn't have put you in that position, and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," She whispered, giving him a slight smile.

"I missed you, Rory," Logan told her honestly as he nervously picked at his fingernails.

"I missed you too, Logan," Rory told him, finally looking up and over into his eyes. They locked for a moment and smiled at each other, the silence was back but the awkwardness was gone. The ground jolted beneath them again as the elevator began to move down 3 - 2 - 1...

"Yes!" Rory jumped up in delight. Logan stood up more slowly, disappointed because they were finally getting somewhere. "Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan look over at her. She was just inches away from him now, he could practically feel her body against his.

"Do you still want to be out of my life completely," She asked with a slight smirk on her face, "Or do you think you could give me a call the next time you're in town? I'd like to go out and catch up sometime."

"You can count on it," Logan told her as the doors opened. He reached out and gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder before the two exited and parted ways, both with blissful grins on their faces.

* * *

_"I tried to make it but I failed. The world came crashing down and everything derailed. Tried to go without you for a day, but I figured out that I cant live this way. So I'm calling you back, and calling you here, calling on your heart my dear. I made a mistake and sealed the break and I acted out in fear. Haven't you heard, I'm living to learn, and I've learned that I cant live without you here." _

_ - "Calling you Back" by Karmina_


End file.
